Albus Severus Potter
by FictitiousFantasyxx
Summary: This story chronicles what happens after the epilogue of the seventh book, following Albus through Hogwarts. Please review, if you would.


_*Author's Note: J. K. Rowling owns everything involved in this fan fiction, with the exception of a few characters I made up._

_This fan-fiction basically picks up at the epilogue of the final novel. If you have not read/seen the final Harry Potter book/movie, I don't recommend reading this._

_The first chapter is the train ride to Hogwarts, and the Sorting. Please enjoy, and review if you would. Any and all advice is appreciated._

_Also, I know the Sorting Hat was burned to a crisp, but it's written in, wholly unscathed but slightly tattered. Although Harry and Ginny are more likely to carry the recessive red-hair gene, Albus does not have it, but Rose does (Hermione's and Ron's child). I'm pretty sure there are supposed to be three sets of Prefects per House, but I only included a pair. I tried to be correct about everything else. *_

Albus Severus Potter sank further down in his seat, the Hogwarts Express having long since rumbled past his family. His mood began to steadily worsen as his initial taunts towards Lily melted and molded into an infinite fear only his father could subdue. His father was miles away.

He bit his lip and turned towards the other inhabitants of the compartment. Rose Weasley sat beside him, leafing through _The Standard Book of Spells_, tapping her wand against her robe in a rhythmic pattern. He watched her for a while, the firm blur of lines her lips became as they mouthed words, the way she remained nearly unmoving except her chin, which bobbed up and down in the stream of spells she spoke. It took him a while to realize she was practicing, until he looked at her wand and saw the measly sparks shoot out of it, fading before reaching the table in front of them. He hid a small smile, satisfied with her lack of ability, having heard tales of her mother's expertise.

Then there was the meek girl beside James who hadn't spoken the entire journey, and didn't look as if she intended to. She had brown, curly hair that traveled down to the small of her back, and square spectacles that made her appear wiser beyond her years.

"What year are you going into?" He asked, nodding towards her. An abashed grin sprawled across his face, threatening to overcome him. He didn't often venture out and ask strangers much of anything.

He pictured his mother's delighted face as she learned of this feat (for it was to be considered a feat, with the timidity he had exposed), and a wave of remorse washed over him. He wouldn't see her for months now, nor his father. With time, he imagined he could even miss Lily, the endearing girl who had easily deceived him on several occasions.

"My third. I'm turning thirteen in a couple of days. What about you?" She smiled joyously at the mention of her age, pride roaring out in her voice.

"First year. What House are in you?" His ears turned red at the mention of his level of schooling, but he continued on smoothly anyway.

She appeared moderately nice. If she were to be a Slytherin, perhaps it wasn't so bad.

He thought it, but Albus also knew if he wasn't a Gryffindor he could never forgive himself. Resentment at James began to build up in him, James for being in Gryffindor, James for teasing him countlessly. If it weren't for him, the fear inside of him would be dulled, less somehow. It would only be a crumpled shadow of what it was.

He mustn't all blame James however. He had things to be grateful for, as well. That his brother could help him through his classes, that he had someone who could be the tiny piece of his house that he felt he needed to bring with him.

"Gryffindor. Proud of it, too."

With this, Rose looked up from her book, giving a small squeak.

"My parents said every House is a good House." She spoke as firmly as she looked reading, Albus noticed.

"Of course every House is a _good_ House; Gryffindor is just simply the _best_." James rolled his eyes sincerely, as if this were the most blatantly obvious thing in the world.

"The Houses are all equally brilliant," The girl said dismissively, before adding, "I take it you as well are a first year?"

"Yes, along with Albus, but he may have already told you that."

"Well, no matter what, I hope I'm in Gryffindor. What's your name, anyway?" Albus said, hoping his voice didn't indicate any emotion towards his brother.

"Olivia. Olivia Launge. Nice to make your acquaintance." Olivia extended a hand and Albus firmly clasped it.

There was a content moment of silence before Albus broke it with a raucous shriek of pain as Rose accidentally sent an Incendio charm at his hands. The distance having been just enough for the flames to lick his skin, his hand was now partially seared. Before he could make another noise, Olivia casually healed his fingers.

"Sorry." Rose mumbled, looking away.

Albus stared at his fingers in bewilderment to Rose, who was only producing measly sparks moments before.

"You learn really fast." He said, brushing off the apology and settling back down.

Rose's ears turned pink.

Lost in thought, he bit his lips again, cutting into them. He began wishing surreptitiously that James wouldn't notice the blood beginning to trickle down the line of his jaw from his chewed lip, that his brother would become otherwise occupied.

"Missing mommy and daddy already, are we?" James teased playfully across from him. So much for wishful thinking.

"Missing food. If only I could've eaten breakfast."

"Ahh. Slytherin jitters got your stomach grumbling?"

Albus made a point to clamp his mouth shut, refusing to bait any further in James's jeers. He would wait until he could properly send his parents a message by owl, and then James would pay. They would send him a nice, big Howler in the mail, just like in the stories they told him.

He nervously ran a hand through his disheveled hair, having nearly inherited his father's looks. Often, when this thought came to him, he would subconsciously put a hand to his forehand, expecting a lightening-bolt shaped scar to blossom beneath his touch.

"Pumpkin Juice, anyone? Ice cold!"

A young witch entered the room, frumpy aside from her dazzling smile. She pushed in the tea trolley, laden with sweets. As she pulled the compartment door aside, Albus's hunger commenced to let itself become better known. He rooted around in his pockets and pulled out the coin bag his parents provided him with.

"I'll take four bottles of Pumpkin Juice, two packs of Cauldron Cakes, three packs of Pumpkin Pastries, and one pack of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum," He stated firmly, taking out three Galleons, and adding, "Oh, and one Chocolate Frog, please. Keep the change."

She promptly left and Albus pooled the treats in the center of the table, pocketing the Chocolate Frog for later, to be opened in a more secluded place.

The sound of Pumpkin Juice opening filled the air, to be swiftly replaced with a chorused chugging.

As they progressed through the consumption of the sweets, the broken conversation turned into easy laughter and jokes as the sun began to set. Eventually the four began to stifle yawns and one by one fell asleep. Albus was the first to dream.

_He sat on the wooden stool, his face bright red and strained, ready to hear anything that the Sorting Hat had to say. He fights the urge to swing his feet in impatience, having waited for this moment for ages._

_ Hadn't his father always told him that the Sorting Hat was fast, that hardly anyone was a Hat Stall? He let the rim of the hat fall past his eyes, covering his face as he hid in shame. He wasn't a lion at heart at all. The Sorting Hat already knew that, it was just prolonging his suffering, dragging out his pain. He began to heave soft, gentle sobs that made loud retching sounds which rebounded against the Great Hall walls and echoed. Even though he couldn't see their faces, Albus could feel the other students murmuring in shame at the Houseless Boy, the one who would dwell within Hogwarts walls, but never have a place. _

_ This was worse than being Slytherin, by far. At least someone would be glad to have him, if he were to be a member of their House, than for no one to have him at all._

_ Professor McGonagall placed a firm hand on his shoulder, guiding him off the stool and sending him to a far wall, where no table stood. Albus waited throughout the ceremony, head bowed in shame as students after students were named to be Gryffindor. Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! The ever-growing table erupted in cheers each time, welcoming the new additions with broad grins._

_ Eventually, the line of students dissipated and the feast began, while Albus stood._

_ Even long after the students had went to their dormitories and retired for the day, Albus stood and waited, sure the Hat would shout a House's name at last. They stood opposing each other, as if in battle. If the Hat had eyes, Albus was sure they would've bore into his, locking them forever in place._

He awoke to the sound of the compartment door closing, and saw the fabric of James's cloak blowing in the drafty corridor.

He looked around in confusion at the stars spotting the night sky, and Olivia's curled form wrapped in slumber.

"Your brother went out to talk to a few friends." Rose vigilantly told him.

"Oh." Albus rubbed his eyes sleepily, and stared out the window, having nothing better to say. Up ahead, and in the corner of his window, he could see the vast form of Hogwarts approaching steadily, a multitude of bright lights in the surrounding darkness.

His parents had told him stories of Hogwarts from a young age (and although he didn't know at the time), consisting mainly of his father's adventures. He had heard tales of the Whomping Willow, the Forbidden Forest, and Quidditch. He often heard anecdotes of the castle alone, and although the picture they painted was with the melodious brush of his parent's voice, it wasn't far off.

"Look! There's Hogwarts!" Albus exclaimed, tapping Rose lightly on the shoulder. His touch seemed to linger longer than usual, and they both gazed out the window with genuine smiles on their faces. The closer they became to Hogwarts, the more beautiful the castle appeared to be.

It was seven stories tall, from what his mother and father had told him, with wide, elongated windows that seemed inviting and inclusive. There were various towers that loomed to the sides, but Albus couldn't remember their specific names.

He did know of several landmarks lying around Hogwarts grounds, almost all of which his father had explored at some point or another. He beamed with pride reciting them, and secretly vowing to delve into them as well. There were the scattered mountains in the background, the Forbidden Forest at the border of the grounds (which, of course, was forbidden), and there was the Black Lake, they laid to the south of Hogwarts, which was home to a colony of Merpeople. His father had recounted several stories involving these landmarks that became a series, and the series' became a collection.

As a going away present, his mother had chronicled them and made a book of the tales. He fished the tome out of his trunk affectionately, stroking the parchment. He knew she was scared (although she would never admit it) that for the first nights he may _need _these; may need the bits and pieces of his parents to help him. If he wasn't in Gryffindor, he supposed she would be right. At least he would have them.

They also served as a reminder that they were Houses beyond Gryffindor with students and professors of notable respect. Albus clung to this fact desperately, as if it would shield him from James merciless teasing.

"What are those?" Rose's curious voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Stories from my parent's days at Hogwarts, and yours too I guess." He passed the collection to her, flinching inwardly.

She took no notice and began to flip through the pages eagerly, pausing at one every now and then and smiling broadly.

"I remember this one! My mum told it to me!"

"Which one?"

"'_Felix Felicis'_. Would you mind if I borrowed this occasionally?"

He crinkled his nose trying to remember the story, and nearly came up short. His mind was overwhelmed with images of poring over the stories with Rose. He knew other students would recognize them, but having them being as intertwined with someone else's life as they were his own was pleasant. He found his initial hesitation towards sharing them fading and being replaced with a hopeful feeling bubbling up inside of him.

"Sure. Anytime. So your parents told you these, too?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, all the time. But I never got sick of them. Hey, I think the train is stopping." He felt them slowing to a stop, as their compartment door opened.

Expecting James, his face alit in a light-heartened grin; only to diminish in shyness as an older, grizzled wizard stepped inside.

"Hello. I'm Professor Eldabeck, the new Potions master for Hogwarts. I've come to inform you that we will be exiting the train soon." His frame was slender, and Albus was fearful he would bump his head on the ceiling from his towering height. Aside from this, he had a jovial grin that etched across is face is friendliness, and a bulbous nose. Albus was delighted. "I take it you are first years?" He added, directing the question towards Rose and Albus.

They both nodded, and an understanding look passed upon the professor's face. "Ah. Well, you have nothing to be fearful of children, aside from the ghoul that is." On this pleasant note the professor left, no doubt to alert the next compartment.

It was only a matter of moments before the train came to a complete stop, and Olivia awoke. She must be used to this, Albus thought, noticing with admiration.

He gathered his trunk and helped Rose get hers. Together they disembarked the train, and were transfixed as they watched students board carriages of which they knew were being pulled by Thestrals, although neither of the two could see them.

"Firs' years, 'eh, firs' years, over here!" They heard Hagrid's voice boom over the chattering of students and directions of teachers. Before realizing, they both grinned at each other.

Hagrid was standing by the Black Lake, directing nervous students towards boats, some of which had already taking off towards Hogwarts.

His father had told him of this several times, often impatiently as Albus began to demand it's retelling more and more. He was mystified by the boats that rowed themselves, by the carriages pulled by invisible horses.

As he tread towards the boats, and even closer to the Sorting, a wild excitement began to run through him. Each step was taking him closer to being a Gryffindor, tantalizingly so.

His mind became fuddled in all the different scenarios his Sorting could go. Would the hat consider his opinion as his father had told him, or ignore it for a more profound, deeper truth. Perhaps Albus _was_ Slytherin, after all. He certainly didn't know.

Before he was even fully aware, Hagrid had enveloped him a hug, ruffling his hair and smiling brightly. He beamed back.

Hagrid had become a sort of grandfather figure for Albus, one who visited often and always brought (repugnant) treats. He taught him early care for magical creatures, often taking him away as a child to visit this new animal or that. He only obtained a few scars from this primitive education, and had learned a great deal from them.

"Albus, my boy. Not nervous are you?" He asked cheerfully, his body encompassing the first years'. "Yeh know yer folks will accept yeh, snake er not?" He added in an undertone, which for Hagrid was a dull roar. Usually, such a reference would upset Albus, but coming from Hagrid it was more good than bad. "Off yeh go, now. Tell Rose I said 'ello, will yeh?"

He mumbled his consent and joined Rose on an otherwise empty boat. Before he knew it, it took off towards Hogwarts.

The wind bit through his robe and chilled him, but he was otherwise pleased. The night sky hung above his head, and aside from the lamp per boat, the only lights he could see were emanating off Hogwarts, making the castle seem more inviting. Below him, he felt as if he could hear the Merpeople sleeping, could see their city.

"I can't believe we're this close." Rose said dreamily, looking as if she were resisting the urge to stand over the edge of the boat.

"I know. It's just like my parents said." He replied, staring at her. She had her father's red hair, shoulder-length and surprisingly straight. She looked up at him under her eyelashes, appearing to inspect him just as closely.

"You look like your father." She giggled. Albus resisted the urge to say the same, and instead released his tension and looked at the castle, now seemingly a few yards away.

The boat began to rock, gently at first, and then picked up speed. He and Rose laughed nervously at the same time.

"It's probably just a Merperson." He informed her firmly.

"Probably. I wish they would stop." The boat began to rock faster and more uneasily in response, causing them to move towards each other. There was an uncomfortable silence as they regained their former seats without speaking, and opting instead to look at the other boats travelling towards the same destination. Some of the other boats were rocking as well.

Water began to climb through the air and douse their hair and robes, causing their teeth to chatter simultaneously.

Albus leaned over, and sure enough, caught a glance of emerald green hair beneath the surface of the water before it disappeared entirely and the boat stopped rocking.

The silence that ensued wasn't for long, for eventually they heard a loud thud, and realized their boat had docked. Albus stepped off, placed his trunk on solid ground, placed Rose's beside his, put both their owls next to the trunks, and reached out an arm to help her off. She accepted willingly, and together they began the short trek towards Hogwarts, following students doing the same.

They took off on a worn path, small lamps illuminating it every now and then. There was sparse shrubbery, but then again it wasn't needed, the castle itself was beautiful enough.

Albus noted with swift ease the differences between the stories his parents told him and the Hogwarts that he saw.

The castle was easily larger than it had been described, and the majority of the modifications were expansions, although he couldn't tell in what from the outside. He looked over at Rose, who seemed to be noticing the same things. Then again her expression was always seemingly furrowed in perplexity of some sort; he figured it was the bit of her mother she always kept with her.

The path veered off to the left, until they were easily in sight of the Entrance Hall, the doorway flagged by two gargoyles. Rose and Albus picked up their pace in delayed excitement, closing the last few steps with fervency. This was it. He was moments away from being Sorted, his fate at Hogwarts finally being decided. The first years around the two picked up pace as well, as though the last few seconds made the difference.

Although he walked fast, he only knew he was there when he could feel the welcoming oak against his palm, could look inside and see the warmth and glee, the students happily filing into the Great Hall, some taking their place, others getting into a single file line, all a bundle of nerves and bouncing from foot to foot.

Albus could see Hagrid in front of him (with his long stride it really was no doubt) and noticed with a slight dismay that he and Rose were almost the last in line.

They walked in just as the Sorting Hat began his song.

_A thousand years or more ago _

_when I was newly sewn, _

_there lived four wizards of renown, _

_whose names are still well known: _

_bold Gryffindor, from wild moor, _

_fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, _

_shrewd Slytherin, from fen. _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, _

_they hatched a daring plan _

_to educate young sorcerers _

_thus Hogwarts School began. _

_Now each of these four founders _

_formed their own house, for each _

_did value different virtues _

_in the ones they had to teach. _

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest; _

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest _

_would always be the best; _

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were _

_Most worthy of admission; _

_And power-hungry Slytherin _

_loved those of great ambition. _

_While still alive they did divide _

_Their favorites from the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone? _

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell where you belong!_

Headmaster/Professor McGonagall began to call names for the Sorting and it promptly began.

"Alexander Gris."

"Beatrice Lain."

"Edwardian Warce."

The list trailed on and on and Albus watched with clear intrigue painted on his face. Each time the Hat knew precisely what House they were to go in, and each time the student smiled gracefully, as if that was the House they wanted.

Eventually his name was called, and he walked to the stool, and sat firmly on it. Professor McGonagall gave him a friendly smile before gently placing the hat on his head.

_Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Please, not Slytherin._

_ Not Slytherin, you say? The hat gave a dark chuckle. Let me guess, you want to be in Gryffindor just like your father, mother, and brother. Don't you want any independence?_

_ Not Slytherin, please._

_ You're a broken record. Gryffindor it is._

"Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed out, met by much applause from the Gryffindor table. Albus gave a broad grin and a relieved sigh as he walked to the Gryffindor table and sat beside James, along with Teddy and Olivia, who gave him a weary smile.

"You're a real Potter." James announced, clapping a hand on his back. "I'm just teasing" he added, looking at Albus's mingled glare and appreciative smile.

Albus looked up just in time to see Rose getting Sorted. She drummed her feet impatiently against the stool, a small smile creeping on her face.

It seemed like minutes passed before the hat called out Gryffindor, and she walked to where he was sitting with trembling legs.

They exchanged congratulations and she settled beside him.

"What took so long?" He asked, feeling a tad bit too invading.

"It's a secret." She said with a smile, and then changed the subject, "But anyways, Hogwarts is grand, isn't it?"

"Exceptionally." Albus said, but was quickly cut off by Headmaster McGonagall clearing her throat and beginning the welcoming speech.

"Welcome new students, welcome old students! There are a few bits of information we will go over, and then the feast.

First most, welcome Professor Eldabeck, who will be the Potions master, and Professor Weasley, who will be the new Muggle Studies master. We greatly appreciate having both of you as new additions to our staff." She broke off as the Houses erupted in cheers.

Albus looked over and saw Rose gave a small wave to her grandfather, before turning her attention back to the Headmaster.

"Secondly, congratulations to our new Prefects." McGonagall looked away and beamed at the eight students individually, a couple per House. "First years, please give a good look. They will lead you to your dormitories at the end of the feast.

"Lastly, and on a less joyous note, if any group of students wishes to use the Room of Requirement, do acquire my permission first. The room will be under patrol.

Enjoy your feast, and welcome to Hogwarts."

The Houses all clapped wildly as food began to manifest on their plates. Before Albus appeared savory lamb chops, steak and kidney pudding, and roast potatoes. As he began to devour the delicacies laid before him, his glass began to fill with butterbeer.

They certainly weren't kidding around when they referred to it as a feast. It most certainly was.

The longer he ate, the warmer and cozier he began to feel. His eyelids began to droop when the food vanished and was swiftly replaced with treats galore. He reached for the butterbeer and was pleased to find it replenished, as he began to eat apple pies, topped with ice cream.

"Have I introduced to you Channing, yet, Albus? Or any of the others for that matter?" James said to him, startling Albus.

"No, who?" Albus pushed the empty plate away from him and turned towards his brother.

James began to point at each one as he named them, making it rather hard for Albus to keep up in his drowsy state.

"Channing Meringue, Alfred Wilcox, Wilson Salvatore, and Silus Remmin."

Albus peered at them shyly and was met by welcoming gazes and friendly smiles.

"Hullo. I suppose you're James brother?" Channing was the first to speak.

She was had blond hair pinned back in a messy chignon, and piercing green eyes. Albus shuddered involuntarily, feeling as if the girl knew more about him than he did himself.

"Hullo. Yes, I am."

The girl hid a knowing smile and nodded intelligently, peering at James as if they were in on a joke. He returned with a slight smile and nodded towards Alfred, who spoke next.

"Fancy his brother being so shy. Quite the opposite, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is. You're lucky, James. I wish I had a younger sibling." Silus rolled his eyes, and was met by a loud chorus of laughter from his friends.

Albus had the creeping feeling that he didn't belong at all with James's friends, so he instead turned his attention towards Rose, who was sitting there looking uncomfortable.

"Wasn't that your grandfather as the new Professor?"

"Yes, it was. He always rather liked Muggles, dad thinks he's been studying them his whole life." Rose gave a small laugh, shaking her head slightly.

He was trying to think of something to say, when the last morsels of pie were eaten, and the plates emptied all around the table.

Headmaster McGonagall announced it was time for bed, and everyone began to shuffle out of the room, aside from first years and Prefects.

Without much guidance at all (it was needed with the Headmaster's forewarning) the first years sought out the Prefects and punctually commenced to leave the Great Hall.

Albus hung in the back and walked with Rose, who immediately initiated a conversation.

"It's odd, isn't it? That McGonagall is the Head of House for Gryffindor, Headmaster, Flying Professor, _and _Transfiguration master?" Albus considered it.

"Not really. From what my parents told me, I imagine she would do anything for Hogwarts. I think she may actually enjoy it."

"I think she would. I wonder where she developed that much dedication."

"From dragon-hunting, no doubt. Where else would she establish that virtue?" Albus smiled broadly and the two friends walked in companionable silence to the dormitory.

They briefly reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, one that had been described to him on several occasions and often appeared in his dreams, denying him entrance more times than not.

He was blissful that those dreams could finally end, that he could write to his parents and tell them that he was in Gryffindor!

"Now, the password changes every week, but don't worry. Someone will always alert you. This week's is: _Cobolorum ignis_." He turned to the portrait and ushered the first years in, hurrying them along.


End file.
